


what's in a name?

by wordscorrupt



Series: Be Still My Heart [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Toddler Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: Three-year-old Peter figures out that his daddy has more than one name.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Be Still My Heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387093
Comments: 11
Kudos: 462





	what's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluffly nonsense absolute nonsense you've been warned

Tony was at the stove, stirring the pot of pasta, when a small toddler with bouncy curls and sticky fingers suddenly appeared next to him. 

“Woah!” Tony feigned surprise, grabbing a hold of his chest before glancing down at Peter. “Who let you out of the basement?” 

“Da greblins!” Peter answered back with a wide, toothy grin. 

“Figures. They like to help their own kind,” Tony mumbled, picking up Peter and pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “Did you have a nice beauty nap?” 

Peter nodded his head, before snuggling into his father’s chest. Tony wrapped his arms around him, rocking the boy gently before heading to the dining room where Steve met them with an exasperated sigh.

“Peter, I told you to wait for me,” Steve scolded softly, grabbing their son from Tony’s arms. Tony shook his head, turning to go back to the kitchen leaving Steve to deal with their escape artist. 

He reappeared a few minutes later, balancing three bowls and Peter’s sippy cup in his arms. 

Peter was seated at the head of the table, which was his rightful place, seeing as how their three year old clearly ran the home if anything was to be said about the mac and cheese they were about to have for dinner. The fourth time this week.

“Thanks, babe,” Steve said and grabbed two bowls from Tony’s arms. He set one in front of himself and the other across the table where Tony would eventually sit. 

“Can’t forget his highness,” Tony mumbled as he placed the child-sized bowl in front of Peter, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

The toddler squealed, wiggling around in his booster seat in excitement. “Yay! Mac n’ chee’e!”

“Don’t act so surprised,” Tony said with a grin as he placed the sippy cup down next to the bowl before taking his seat. 

“What do we say to daddy for making dinner, Petey?” Steve prompted. 

Peter stuffed a spoonful of the pasta into his mouth and with one noodle hanging from his chin he turned to Tony before saying, “T’anks, babe!”

Tony nearly spit out his water. He wiped the water off his chin with a napkin, glancing over at his husband who had a perplexed yet amused expression on his face. He turned towards his son who was scooping up another spoonful into his mouth. “Did you just call me ‘babe’, Petey?” 

The toddler nodded his head, making some of his curls fall into his eyes. “Dat’s what Papa calls you,” Peter replied with a shrug of his tiny shoulders.

Steve let out a laugh at their son’s explanation while Tony smiled. He leaned over, gently brushing back the hair from Peter’s face. “Is that so, sweetie?” 

“All da time!” Peter exclaimed with a wide, slightly alarmed look that only accomplished in making Steve laugh harder. 

Tony glanced over at his husband, rolling his eyes fondly before focusing on Peter again. “Because I like it when he calls me that, baby. Just like I love it when you call me ‘daddy’.” 

The toddler grinned, grabbing his sippy cup with two chubby hands, taking a sip. “Otay, babe.”


End file.
